The invention is based on a high-voltage transformer for a television receiver. In the case of a transformer of this type, it is known to wind the primary winding with a multiple-stranded wire. The use of multiple-stranded wire for the primary winding is necessary in order to keep the so-called skin losses sufficiently low, in particular at relatively high line frequencies of 32 kHz. However, a primary winding made of multiple-stranded wire is more expensive than a solid wire by a factor approximately of 7 and has disadvantages during the winding operation, during soldering and when being fastened to the connection pins of the transformer.